bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Shibito
Shibito (詩人, Shibito), also known as Bad Bard in the English dub, and Poet in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is one of the Six Electric Brain Warriors of Cyber City. Background Shibito is a teenage boy with red hair, wearing a jacket and jeans. He has an undershirt that has many different words written on it. He is one of the six Electric Brain Warriors and the Guardian of the "Writer Prison Execution Stand" (Library Hair Hunt Stadium in the anime dub). Personality History Shibito is first seen witnessing Bo-bobo and the others defeat Sonic from a floating television screen, and is disappointed when Bo-bobo and Softon are taken by Kuruman. When Torpedo Girl sees his screen, she takes it as a sign of offense (his television screen looks like a pair of pants with the zipper open) and drags Beauty, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch with her to challenge him. Shibito has no difficulty at all with Tennosuke or Don Patch, but Torpedo Girl counters everything he does and deals him some damage. In an effort to make the battle less difficult, he erases the memories of everyone there (except Beauty and himself). Once he sees that no one else is a threat he is free to attack Beauty... except Don Patch blocks it and says that memory destruction will not work on him, as he is an idiot! Then, Don Patch injects one of his spikes into Shibito's body. Don Patch tells him that the fluid injected into his body will cause him to think exactly like himself. All of Shibito's attacks become completely useless, and his memory destruction wears off on Tennosuke and Torpedo Girl. After one final attack from Tennosuke, Shibito is defeated. Shibito appears again during the fifth Maruhage Empire New Emperor Playoffs. He is the only other confirmed Electric Brain Warrior to participate besides J. Shibito teams up with Giga, Halekulani, Haou, and Lambada in an attempt to get revenge on Bo-bobo's team, but the rebels escape them. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Shibito is the master "Gothic Shinken" (ゴシック真拳 Fist of Gothic), an ability that allows him to create words out of nothing and use them to create attacks based on what they say. He can manipulate words to allow him to release an object that is symbolized from the world (such as creating a spear from the word "spear") and even create illusions so that everyone merely sees words instead of their friends and enemies. Attacks Video Game Attacks * Character Change (キャラクターチェンジー): Shibito and Lambada combine their Shinken to transform all the opponents and themselves into one of them. * Six Word Spears (六語槍): Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 46-47, 70, 73 *'Manga Appearances': 113-115, 162, 168 Trivia *His name is an alternate reading of the word "shijin", the Japanese word for poet. *In the Polish version of the anime, he speaks with "skate slang". References Category:Villains Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Shinken Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Electric Brain Warriors Category:Don Patch's enemies Category:Toroko Tennosuke's eneimes Category:Torpedo Girl's enemies Category:Beauty's eniemes Category:Bobobo Characters